Always their parent's kids
by Evlwolf
Summary: The second generation of Inuyasha characters. They know their parents, but not their secrets past. Now they must find "Naraku" and in turn, thier real selves. But can they do it without their parents help? Will the parents find them in time to save them?
1. Leaving Home

**Okay, this was supposed to be an original story idea, but then I decided to make it a fanfic for Inuayasha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Though it is on my christmas list, Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italics: Thoughts or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

The girl packed her things quietly, in the dark morning hours. The sun was rising, and she had to get out before anyone woke up. Today was her last chance to sneak out and have company. Otherwise, she would have to walk alone. And she wasn't about to do that, she could get caught too easily.

She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She had to defeat _him_ before he hurt her parents. And the best way to do that, was to get them far and away from the situation. They knew nothing of this evil. (at least to _her _knowledge) And the girl didn't know much of him either, other than he called himself Naraku, and that he was -at least some part- demon. He seemed to know who she was though, Yumi: daughter of a miko and a demon-slayer. **( A/N: It's Kagome, and who? No, not Songo (uh duh...) NOT Kohaku! Then who? I'll give you a hint: this demon-slayer's favorite food is raman, he has a bad additude, and used to be in love with another **_**dead**_**miko! You'll find out why he's classified as a demon-slayer later)**

He killed one of Yumi's best friends, and that was warning enough for Yumi to get away. She lost a friend, and could not lose her mom, dad, or little bother and sister.

She loaded the big bag on her back with ease, and took one last look into her parents room and siblings room before she climbed down the stairs, and went out the hut door, silent as a mouse in the morning light. 'Bye Mom, Dad, Emi, and Nao' she thought as she looked back at the unusually large hut. She then broke out into a sprint, running at a superhuman speed. Even carrying 16 extra kilograms, she was silent and nimble on her feet.

She never knew why though, she was faster, stronger, and had more stamina than other kids. She thought it must be just good genes, being as her father was very athletic, but what human girl can run faster than a neko-demon can fly, or can lift 100 kilograms with complete ease? She never tried to hard to come up with an answer, because she was afriad she wasn't normal. For some reason, she had the worst fear of being outcast. And again, she didn't know why. That was partly why she was leaving to, to answer her own questions about herself.

She ran another mile before stumbling on what she was looking for: a small group of kids her age. 3 boys, and 2 girls were waiting for her.

**(A/N: the italicized words are hints to who the parents are. There are of course other hints, but I want you to focus on these ones! You should be able to figure them out with no problem just using the italicized words, except for maybe Katsu. The parents are all important recurring characters in inuyasha.) **

Katsu was the oldest, at 17. He had long _silver hair_, and a somewhat _cold_additude. His father looked similar to Yumi's own dad, but not too much.

Masaku and Masaru were twins, at 15 years old. They had dark brown hair, and elvish looking ears. They would often _howl_ randomly, with no cause. They seemed to think they were _wolves_.

Yashuo was 15; he had dark hair and was quite the _lecher_, but he knew a lot about _demon-slaying_. He always scammed on Masaku, until Masaru would pound him to a pulp.

Akane was 14, she had _red-orange hair_, and was quite _small_. She was _cute _though, and reminded Yumi of a _fox kit_ for some reason.

Yumi herself, was the youngest, at 13, but a strong contender for anyone who wanted to fight. She had long raven-black hair with a few silvery highlights. She had blue eyes with beautiful gold rings.

"Hey Yumi! Please bear my child!" Yashuo requested, for the first time ever (at least for Yumi anyway!). Yumi looked at him as if he was crazy

"She's MY woman!" Masaru yelled, grabbing Yashuo by his robes.

Yumi just watched them scwabble, not getting involved. As if she'd ever consider being with either of these two! For one, they, well let's just say... Not her type... And they were her best friends! Awkward!

"We have no time for such nonsense. Let's go." Katsu said, with no emotion.

* * *

**Review please! Open to suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE critizism!**

**Chapter 2: A parent's worst nightmare.**


	2. A Parent's Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own some raman!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's note**

_Italics: Thought or Emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Recap

"Hey Yumi! Please bear my child!" Yashuo requested, for the first time ever (at least for Yumi anyway!). Yumi looked at him as if he was crazy.

"She's MY woman!" Masaru yelled, grabbing Yashuo by his robes.

Yumi just watched them scwabble, not getting involved. As if she'd ever consider being with either of these two! For one, they, well let's just say... Not her type... And they were her best friends! Awkward!

"We have no time for such nonsense. Let's go." Katsu said, with no emotion.

* * *

Chapter 2: A parent's worst nightmare.

"Yumi, time to get up!" Kagome said, knocking on Yumi's closed door.

"You should let the kid sleep, she had a long day yesterday." Inuyasha suggested.

"She has chores she needs to attend to, Inuyasha. And since when have you been so concerned with how tired she is?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha suspiciously

"Since I wanted some alone time with a certain miko." Inuyasha said slyly, moving over to Kagome, and pulling her against him.

"Now?" She asked looking at him with one eyebrow up.

"Yes, now!" He said in his usual tone.

"What about- -"

"Emi and Nao are still asleep. You have no excuses, wench!" Inuyasha said playfully, beginning to kiss the base of Kagome's neck.

She wanted to, but she had so much to do today. And the kids would be up soon, and Songo was coming over. She decided she just had to rain check with Inuyasha, until he hit her sweet spot- her mate mark. Forget chores, kids, and friends, let's boogie! **(I honestly don't know why... Forgive me... Forget that I ever said "let's boogie"... Oh God is all hope for me lost?)**

Some increment of time later

"You think that we should tell Yumi?" Kagome asked, getting dressed.

"You think she's ready?" Inuyasha replied his own question.

"Well, she has been discovering her own abilities a lot lately. She noted her speed and strength yesterday, and I think she'll start to notice her advanced senses soon too." Kagome looked at her human-looking husband.

"She's noticed mine too. Remind me why we didn't tell them that they're part demon?" Inuyasha asked

"Sesshomaru said it might put them in danger. He hasn't even told Katsu that he's a full youkai." Kagome explained **(A/N: Katsu's parent revealed: Sesshomaru! And Katsu's mother is a Inu-youkai too. Rin is more like Sesshomaru's daughter. Well, his grown up daughter)**

"Why do we have to listen to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked bitterly

"He's looking out for our best interests. There is word that a Youkai calling himself Naraku is out there. Whether it has any connection to the real Naraku, we can't be certain, but he seems powerful." Kagome said, trying to remember something

"But Naraku was destroyed with the Shikon no Tama! I was there! I saw it happen!" Inuyasha started to get frustrated

"Yeah, and I was the one who destroyed the jewel. All we know is that he is CALLING himself Naraku. Maybe it's just someone who wants to gain the kind of power Naraku had. Anyway, let's go tell Yumi. She needs to be aware of her own abilities, and the dangers out there." Kagome said.

"Alright." Inuyasha said, almost pouting.

They walked out into the hallway over to Yumi's door. Kagome knocked, but no answer. She knocked again, louder this time, but still no response. She finally opened the door, but there was no one on the futon. The room was unusually clean too.

"Maybe she's downstairs." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yumi!" Kagome yelled, thinking the same thing

"I'll go look." Inuyasha leaped down the stairs, and looked around.

"She's not down here, either."

"She must've gotten started on her chores when we were up here." Kagome inferred

Then there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha opened it to reveal Songo.

"Hey Songo, how are you this morning?" Kagome asked, walking down the stairs.

"Good. Have you seen Yashou? We haven't seen him all morning, and nor Miroku or I can find him." Songo asked, but she didn't seem worried.

"That's weird, because we can't seem to find Yumi. Have you seen her?" Kagome inquired

"No. Maybe they're together." Songo suggested.

"If that mini-lecher touches my daughter, he'll get the Shippo Treatment!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, getting angry.

"What about me?" Shippo walked in the doorway, hearing his name.

"Nothing, Have you seen Yumi or Yashou?" Kagome asked, before Inuyasha could say something.

"No, I was just going to ask you if you'd seen Akane. We can't find her either." Shippo shook his head.

"Three missing children?" Kagome asked

"Make that five." Koga said, walking up. "I heard your conversation, Masaru and Masaku are gone too. I can't pick up thier scents, or your kids' scents either."

"Mangy wolf, I bet this is your kids' fault!" Inuyasha growled

"It's probably your kid's fault, fleabag! I always thought she had a dark side to her!" Koga retorted

"How dare you!" Inuyasha barked, progressing towards him

"You're blame is pointless. They are all obviously together." Sesshomaru interrupted

"Don't involve yourself in stuff that isn't your business, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha glared

"Oh, but it is my business, Little Brother. Katsu is missing too." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"Where do you think they are?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"If I had any idea, I wouldn't be standing here, would I, Little Brother?" Sesshomaru griped.

"You don't think they've been kidnapped do you?" Kagome asked, worried.

"No. I smell no extra scents around." Inuyasha reassured her.

"I would say they are going off in search of this new 'Naraku'. He killed one of the kids' friends last week. However, they have no chance with their sealing necklaces on." Miroku said, being the last to join the group. **(A/N referring to all the kids but Yashou, since he's all human.)**

"I think I regret ever making those necklaces now." Kagome said sadly.

"They're fine, I bet you anything." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand

"I know Katsu's strong and able enough to handle a little situation like this. Your kids will surely bring him down. He has to have abandoned them by now though." Sesshomaru said coldly as ever.

"What do we do now?" Songo asked.

* * *

**Had to add the cliffy for now, I have to get off computer. Will be back on and another chapter should be added ASAP**

**Chapter 3: Parent's secrets, and where are we going?**


	3. Parent's Secrets and Where Are We Going?

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, but only in my drea-- "You've Got Mail!" hold on, lemme check this! opens email Nevermind, I don't own Inuyasha there either!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or Emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Recap

"You don't think they've been kidnapped do you?" Kagome asked, worried.

"No. I smell no extra scents around." Inuyasha reassured her.

"I would say they are going off in search of this new 'Naraku'. He killed one of the kids' friends last week. However, they have no chance with their sealing necklaces on." Miroku said, being the last to join the group. **(A/N referring to all the kids but Yashou, since he's all human.)**

"I think I regret ever making those necklaces now." Kagome said sadly.

"They're fine, I bet you anything." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand

"I know Katsu's strong and able enough to handle a little situation like this. Your kids will surely bring him down. He has to have abandoned them by now though." Sesshomaru said coldly as ever.

"What do we do now?" Songo asked.

* * *

Chapter 3: Parent's Secrets, and Where Are We Going?

"What did we do when Naraku was around?" Inuyasha asked, in a sarcastic 'the answer is obvious' way.

"Well how do we do that with other children to attend to? It's not that easy to just pick up and leave like we did 17 years ago." Songo argued.

"They're not too young not to come with us. Songo, the twins are 16, and Kenshin is 8; they'll be fine. Koga, yours can stay with Ayame (since there are too many to keep track of) Shippo, you traveled with us when you were Ayako's age, so she'll be fine. Sesshomaru has no other kids to speak of. And Kagome, Emi's 7, she'll be fine. Nao is 4, but strong. I'll protect them with my life." Inuyasha said, to calm everyone.

"Uh... Inuyasha... I was going to tell you this later, but ummm... I'm pregnant..." Kagome announced nervously.

Inuyasha sighed. He'd forgotten all about that little detail. He'd known she was pregnant, he could smell it, but forgot. Inuyasha was happy about the new baby, but it could not come at a worse time. His eldest daughter was missing, there was a new "Naraku" out there threatening everything good in his life, and now a new baby? This was not going to be easy.

"Yeah, I know... We'll be okay... I promise." He said, desprate to get out there, before something happened to the missing kids.

"Alright, let's get ready. First though, off with the sealing necklaces!" Koga said, taking off his necklace. His fangs and claws grew out, along with a long brown tail.

One by one, the demons in the group took of their sealing necklaces. Inuyasha took his off to reveal his silver hair, and dog ears as well as fangs and claws. Sesshomaru took his off, and his face markings appeared. His hair grew a bit longer, and his claws grew. Behind his cold lips, his fangs grew. Shippo was the last one to take off his necklace. Out popped a bright orange bushy tail, and cute little vampire-like fangs from his mouth.

"It feels good to have my hanyou body again!" Inuyasha looked at his even more ripped muscles, and his impressive claws.

"I'm glad too!" Kagome was immediately playing with his ears, as if he was a toy.

"Do you have to?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Kagome gave him a death stare.

"I'm not a toy ya know!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit!" Kagome smiled, calmly, as he crashed to the ground.

"Ugh... I definitely didn't miss this part..." Inuyasha groaned, his face planted on the floor. He got up slowly shaking his head

"Daddy's a dog!" Nao shouted, from atop the stairs.

"Woah! You look so different! Are you wearing a costume? Your ears look so fake! It's cool!" Emi asked, walking with her little brother.

"No, this is what I actually look like. And the ears are real." Inuyasha said in a less enthused voice.

"Can I touch them?" Emi asked, full of curiosity

"She gets it from you!" Inuyasha said, glaring at Kagome.

"She is her mother's daughter, I guess..." Kagome laughed anxiously

"So can I daddy, please?" Emi pleaded to her father, giving him her million dollar puppy dog look.

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha gave in, picking Emi up so she could reach his ears. She fondled them, as he took off her sealing necklace. Nothing happened. She was still the spitting image of Kagome.

"I guess she didn't need one after all. She really is her mother's daughter." Kagome said, surprised, as she took off Nao's necklace.

What was before a kid with brown hair, and green eyes was now a mini-Inuyasha, except for clothing.

"And he is his father's son!" Kagome said excitedly, cooing at how cute he looked. "Hold on, I'll get his red robe!" She ran up the stairs, and came back down, holding a bright red robe in her hands. She put it on him, and there he was, Inuyasha's "Mini-Me".

"And all this time, I thought Nao wasn't his..." Miroku whispered to Songo a bit too loudly.

"I heard that!" Kagome gave Miroku her famous death stare. **(boy, she's using that a lot today!) **

"I got it," Songo said, then there was a sound of the all-to-familiar slap.

"As entertaining as this is, I believe we have more important things to do than sit around." Sesshomaru said, walking away.

"He's right... For once... We need to pack up and get out of here." Inuyasha agreed.

And so preparations began.

* * *

With the Kids

"So Katsu, where exactly are we going?" Masaru asked.

"You ask such naive questions." Katsu said in an icy tone.

"I know we're going off to find Naraku, but where are we looking?" Masaru pushed, needing answers.

"Wherever we need to. I don't know where this Naraku is, but there are rumors to his location floating around villages." Katsu stated.

"So we're going to just go around to different villages and ask if they possibly know something that might not be true? Seems like a waste of time." Yumi sighed

"Can you think of a better way?" Katsu asked, glaring at Yumi.

"Good point." Yumi shrugged.

"So where are we going again?" Masaru asked, confused now.

"You're going to be my dinner!" A loud voice shouted from behind the group. They turned around to face a large, ugly lizard looking thing.

* * *

**Hey, I have to stop for today! I already wrote and posted 3 chapters just today! That's all you get today! Hopefully, I'll write a couple more tomorrow!**

**Chapter 4: The Seals Are Broken**


	4. The Seals Are Broken

**If Inuyasha were mine, would I be here writing FANFICTION??**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Always Their Parent's Kids

Chapter 4: The Seals Are Broken

"What do we do?" Akane screamed.

"We can't kill a demon, we're only kids!" Yashou yelled.

"Says the demon-slayer's son... We can do this, I mean most of our parents do this for a living! We can surely use what we've learned from watching them. And plus, aren't we on our way to kill a demon?" Yumi tried to convince them.

"But we don't have the same things they do. Your dad and mom both have _weapons_." Akane said.

"You came on a journey to kill a demon and you didn't bring weapons? You've got to be kidding me..." Yumi began to string her bow.

"I'll kill this weak demon without any struggle." Katsu said, running at the demon and punching it.

"How dare you hit the likes of me!" The ogre-youkai yelled, as he struck Katsu down, knocking him out.

"So much for that plan... I'll get him, though!" Masaru ran at the demon full speed, and kicked him. "Ow! Ow! My foot! Ow!"

"And another one bites the dust..." Yashou shook his head.

"Stop this futile fight and be good little snacks!" The ogre yelled, grabbing Yumi.

"Yumi!" Akane yelled.

"I'm okay!" Yumi assured her, pulling back her bow string.

"Hehe... An arrow? You think a puny arrow can hurt me?" The ogre laughed.

"Sure as hell I do!" She said, letting the arrow go. It hit the demon in the shoulder, but didn't kill him. Yumi fell to the ground, and her sealing necklace broke, releasing the seal on her demon blood.

"My necklace!" She cried, looking over at the beads thrown all over the ground.

"I think you have other things to worry about!" Masaku screamed.

Yumi grabbed another arrow and released it, hitting the demon in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god." Akane looked wide-eyed at Yumi.

"What?" Yumi asked, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"On top of your head!" She pointed.

"What?" Yumi walked over to a stream nearby and looked at the reflection.

"Oh my god! I have dog-ears, and fangs, and claws!" She gasped, noticing her other attributes.

"They appeared right after your necklace broke." Masaku realized.

"My necklace! Oh my god! My parents will be so angry! They gave it to me when I was a baby! They told me not to take it off, ever!" She panicked

"That's weird..." Akane said.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Because that's what my dad told me about my necklace too." She said.

"We all have necklaces like these. Even my dad and mom!" Masaku said, looking at her own necklace.

"My dad does too... My mom doesn't." Yumi said.

"What does it mean?" Akane asked, trying to think of an answer to her own question.

"It means you guys are demons! The necklaces seal your demonic blood up." The quiet voice of an old man said, "Which tastes very good, I must say!"

Yumi smacked her cheek, from where Myoga the flee was sucking.

"Who.. Or what are you?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I'm Myoga the flea! I serve under your father, Lord Inuyasha."

"'Lord'? My dad's just a demon-slayer." Yumi said.

"Well, he does slay demons as a job, but he in reality is a great legend of a dog demon. Well, _half _demon anyway" Myoga stood proudly.

"But my dad's just a human... Wait... You said our necklaces seal up demon blood? So that would mean... I'm a quarter demon?" She quizzed.

"Well no. You are indeed a half-demon like your father. When a half-demon breeds, the demon-blood overtakes the human-blood. It's to retain purity within the demon world. Sometimes, though, the human-blood overtakes the demon-blood. This is more common when a half-demon breeds with a human." Myoga explained.

"So my mom's just a human?" Yumi still questioned.

"No. Your mom's a very powerful miko. She's in fact _the_most powerful miko to ever have lived. Your parents are very legendary. They've never told you any of this?" Myoga asked her in disbelief.

"Not about themselves. They told me a story like this when I was little, though. They still tell it to my brother and sister. But it included a very powerful monk, a strong demon-slayer, the miko's previous incarnation, a fox demon, a wolf demon, the half-demon's older half-brother a full-youkai, and the evil half-spider-demon." Yumi reminisced.

"That would be Miroku, Songo, Kikyo, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru and Naraku." Myoga named all of them.

"Wait, my mom and dad?" Yoshou asked, hearing his parent's names.

"And my dad?" Akane looked up.

"My father?" Katsu questioned suspiciously.

"Dad?" Masaku and Masaru asked in unison.

"Naraku?" Yumi realized that he'd said that name.

"Naraku deceived your father around 64 years ago, and got him pinned to a tree for 50 years. Your mom destroyed him and the Shikon no Tama 4 years before you were born." Myoga said to Yumi.

"But that's who we're looking for now. He killed our friend last week." Yumi said, confused.

"I did hear a rumor that someone calling them self 'Naraku' was going around, killing young people your age. But it's not the same Naraku. Still very powerful though, from what I've heard." Myoga said.

"He's powerful? We don't have any chance of killing him!" Akane groaned.

"You do though. Your parents were not much older than you are now when they defeated him. Now, you are meer humans, but without those necklaces, you are demons." Myoga informed them. "Go ahead, take them off. Your parents wont mind, since your out in demon territory. I bet they do mind you guys coming out on your own, however."

One by one, Masaku, Masaru, Katsu, and Akane took of their sealing necklaces, revealing their demon selves.

Masaku and Masaru grew tails, fangs and claws.

Katsu turned into a white dog with crescent moon markings.

And Akane now had a puffy orange tail and small little fox legs.

"Why don't I tell you the full story?" Myoga suggested.

"Okay. We can use a little breather after that demon." Masaru sighed, wiping his forehead.

"I'm the one who killed it, and you need a break?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I gave it a good kick!" Masaru crossed his arms.

"Right." Yumi said sarcastically.

"Shall I begin from the beginning?" Myoga asked.

"Where else would you begin from?" Katsu asked, with attitude.

* * *

**Yay! Storytime!**

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Co: A Legend**


End file.
